A New Light Rises
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: Geran and Ce'nedra go to the woods of the Dryads when they hear Xantha's health is failing. When there they discover a small group of a race Geran previously did not know existed and only appear when a Dryad queen is about to die. During their visit Geran acquaints himself with their Lady and thing flow from there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alaea and the concept of the Xadari. Everything that is recognisable belongs to the genii that were David and Leigh Eddings.

This is a story I wrote the vast majority of three years or so ago but recently had a spark of inspiration and finished it. I'm pretty sure it isn't what I originally planned to do with it, its a lot shorter for a start but now I have finished writing it I am posting.

Enjoy.

**A New Light Rises**

Geran ducked his head under the branches, following his mother and holding onto his youngest sister, a girl of about 5 years of age. Ce'nedra had somewhat pointedly left their escort behind near the edge of the woods and only took her children with her. Thankfully Beldaran and Xadara were old enough to ride on their own but Xgara still needed to be kept hold of – not only did she tend to get distracted but even for her age she was tiny, like all the females of the family, she showed her dryad heritage.

It was not long before they were met by the resident dryads, Xera leading the party and looking singularly drawn. Ce'nedra flung herself off her horse and wrapped her arms round her cousin's neck before pulling back.

"How is she?" the half dryad asked worriedly. Xera sighed. Queen Xantha of the Dryad had been dying for some time now but recently she had taken a turn for the worse. After a pause, the crown princess looked up into her cousin's eyes.

"The Xadari are looking after her right now." The tiny queen's eyes widened as she looked at her cousin, skin paling.

"The Xadari are here?" She almost whispered. Not good news. The Xadari were only ever seen when a queen of the dryads was about to die. The few times in history they had been seen, they had turned up, nursed the queen through the last of her illness, crowned the new queen and disappeared again. It hadn't happened in either Xera or Ce'nedra's lifetime, though obviously it had in Xantha's, and neither had any idea where the strange ethereal race came from, simply that they were a race related to the dryads in some way. Their presence meant that Xantha had a very short time to live.

"Yes, they are expecting you; the one that seems to be their leader asked after you and told us to expect you here. No, I have no idea how she knew." The younger looked slightly alarmed before blinking at her cousin.

"Their leader is female?" Xera nodded.

"Well, I think she is their leader, it is hard to tell and I can barely remember their language at all, let alone enough to work out that for certain but they all seem to defer to her." At Ce'nedra's look of surprise, the elder dryad explained. "Their language has diverged from ours over the years of separation so it is only vaguely alike. Anyway, I believe we have a bunch of mysterious Xadari and a dying dryad to meet now." Ce'nedra nodded and her cousin led on. Geran followed on, wondering about the strange conversation. He had never heard of these Xadari and was more than curious about the strange conversation.

XXX

When they reached the clearing where they had always met Xantha when they had previously come to the woods of the dryads, Geran saw one thing noticeably out of place from what he remembered. There was a tall young lady who he was pretty sure wasn't human wondering around doing something or other.

When they arrived the lady turned to face the group and Geran became even more certain she wasn't human. Though she was human shaped, she looked like a good sneeze would blow her away and not only did her hair _literally_ glow but it was not actually any colour but simply 'pale'. It shimmered between shades of gold, brown and reds changing as she moved, never staying any particular colour for very long. The waist length locks seemed both thick and so light they floated through the air and settle down almost like a feather. All her other features were pale and very delicate and she seemed almost like a wood spirit rather than a solid person.

Xera bowed her head to the lady before showing them to where they could camp. The ethereal lady smiled slightly and watched them with the slightest hint of curiosity in her gaze. Once they were a slight way away from her, Ce'nedra looked to her cousin and whispered to her.

"Who is she? I'm guessing that she is one of the Xadari." Xera looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she is, she seems to be their lady but I have no idea as to her name, she hasn't offered it. I don't know any of their names. They just flitter round like solid wind caring for Xantha. There are only five or six of them and they all glow like that. They definitely are actually solid though. That one slapped one of the males quiet solidly in a little argument that they thought no one saw. I get this impression that not quiet everything is all harmony there." Ce'nedra raised an eyebrow at her and they exchanged one of those significant female looks that Geran didn't get.

XXX

Much later, once Geran had finished putting the tents up for his mother and sisters, the strawberry blond prince was leaning against one of trees, watching the female only populace flitter around. To his surprise the Xadari lady floated over to him with a friendly smile. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Walk with me, prince?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly substantial considering how much she looked like a spirit. He smiled back at her and offered her his arm. As Xera had said, she was far more solid than she looked as the grip she had on his arm was very definitely there.

The two of them were silent for some time as they walked and Geran simply observed the ethereal lady on his arm in interest. Eventually he got the guts up to ask her a question.

"What is your name lady? Mine is Geran." Iridescent blue eyes flickered up to his before she looked down again with a small smile.

"I know, child of the God slayer. I am Alaea. It is a pleasure to meet you." She paused. "You are the first male not of my kind I have met. I am curious as to a dryad bearing a son. We were unaware it was possible." Geran looked at her in some surprise. Her speech was musical in cadence, and she was quiet softly spoken. Lovely as her voice was though, it was what been said that interested the prince of Riva.

"The Borune dryads have been bearing sons for centuries lady. How do you know who my father is?" She let out a delicate laugh as she looked at him.

"My people have seers as well, Prince Geran, though they find the new prophesy somewhat... interesting." He grinned at her and laughed. "What are these 'Borune' dryads?" She asked carefully.

"A dryad married the son of a grand duke of the Borune family in return for a contract that the woods of the dryads would be totally inviolate and the son became the first Borune emperor of Tolnedra, since then the dryad strain has bred true in the females of the family. My mother is the produce of the last Borune imperial dynasty." Alaea nodded and they walked in silence for a little while. "Xera said that your people spoke some sort of dialect of the dryad tongue and since you aren't known to the world in general so how do you speak my tongue so well?"

Alaea smiled slightly at him and bit her lip, looking down for a moment before answering him.

"You could say I am a bit more adventurous than many of the Xadari, I have gone out into your world a little, well sneaked anyway." Geran decided not to comment on the last statement. As he looked at her, wondering whether to ask how on earth she would be able to pass among humans when she was so obviously none human, she smiled at him and laughed slightly. "I do not always look so otherworldly you know. If it is necessary I can appear as solid as you, and have a single colouring. It takes effort so we don't unless necessary but it is possible."

They had nearly made it back to camp by this point and the conversation dropped off as they returned to the main clearing of the camp. Now there was another of Xadari in the clearing, this one clearly male though no less ghostly in appearance, though he was obvious not in a good mood. Alaea sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"My keeper obviously missed me." She muttered sourly, sounding remarkably human. Geran smiled slightly.

"If you want to argue again, go a little further away if you don't want to be watched." He muttered back. She gave him a startled look before letting go of his arm to go to the Xadari. Once again Geran decided to fade out of sight in this community where he was essentially useless and watch the goings on.

Conveniently, where he was he could hear the discussion and though he couldn't understand the words of the light, musical tongue, the tones were the same as with humans. Round the citadel Geran had made a habit of watching people and had long mastered how to understand without knowing what the words meant. It had started with Zandramas but had been a skill he kept on and today, it seemed particularly useful to have.

At a guess, he would have put the male down as jilted lover or someone Alaea had turned down at some point. It was also clear that he thought he had some authority over her which she contended. He was also willing to bet that he was the one that had argued with her before, they were icily polite to each other but it was not hard to spot the simmering anger beneath both voices.

Even when their conversation was over, the other didn't stop watching Alaea, as if making sure she didn't misbehave. Later on in the evening, a few others appeared from somewhere, got food and disappeared again. In all that time Alaea and the male were stiffly polite to each other, and only spoke when necessary.

Eventually, Geran went to bed determined to have another little walk with the lady and find out a little more. He nearly laughed as it occurred to him that apparently species made no more difference than race when it came to behaviour. Well, at least this trip had got a little less depressing he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

The new light rises: chapter 2

As the first rays of dawn touched the tent, Geran stuck his head out of his tent. He hadn't really slept well and knew that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. To his surprise he saw Alaea standing to one side of the clearing, hands fisted at her side and back to him. She was still dressed in only a light, fluttery dress that must have been too thin to be opaque but somehow managed it. Geran retrieved his cloak, walked over to her and settled the wool fabric round her shoulders. After a second she turned to him, he suspected composing herself in that short time.

When he could look at her face, it was taught with tension and there was a fire burning in the eyes which were presently the colour of ice. She regarded him silently for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him off, far from the main area at an impressive speed, especially as she didn't appear to be running.

Eventually they reached a little stream where they stopped. Geran panted slightly as she stood absolutely stock still for a good minute before she turned and flung herself into his chest and automatically the prince held her to him. She was shaking lightly as she clung to his chest, almost as if she were crying. Eventually she pulled back and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was a little distressed." Her voice hitched slightly and Geran raised an eyebrow that told her he thought she was understating somewhat. "Layadan can be a bit, erm, _rough_ at times." Geran's face hardened.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Judging by her distress they had had another argument after he had gone to bed. Alaea gave him a wet smile, a somewhat insipid expression with no joy behind it.

"No but his word were harsh. My people do not believe in women with minds of their own." Though she had started off softly she virtually spat the last few words. Geran nearly started at the vehement anger in her voice and pulled her close to him in a one armed hug. Alaea rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the stream. Eventually she spoke again. "He did not approve of me going on a walk with you, we have strong views about modesty. He said some unpleasant things on the subject."

Geran could guess. He toyed with asking but eventually decided to jump in with a different question.

"Is there some sort of... romantic connection between you two?" He asked as tactfully as he could. Alaea gave a highly frustrated sigh.

"He is who my father wants me to marry since I must apparently have a good strong man to look after me and make sure I behave and, Urg!" If she had been a young child she would have stamped her foot. Geran held her close. Eventually he thought of something to say.

"You know you said that a dryad birthing a son was of interest, and that you were more adventurous than many of you kind..." Alaea frowned up at him in confusion. "If I told my mother about this situation, she would be inclined to invite you to come with us to investigate further at which point we could prevent anyone you didn't want getting to you being able to drag you back."

Alaea looked up at him hopefully.

"Lady Ce'nedra would be willing to do that?" Geran nearly laughed.

"Considering she tried something similar to escape being sent to Riva because of that clause in the treaty after Torak's invasion, I would say that she would help you especially as she is a highly independent minded, strong willed and rebellious. Don't take her advice on hair dye though." Alaea laughed softly. Geran felt a small amount of pride at having cheered her up a bit.

"Thank you. Can you get her to ask or whatever when none of the others are around?" Geran agreed, not asking why she wouldn't want the rest of her people to know. They stood there in silence for a little while, just observing the water. Suddenly someone made a disapproving sort of noise almost like a cough behind them. Both Alaea and Geran turned round.

Standing there was Layadan, glaring hard at the two of them. Geran noticed his hair was markedly darker than Alaea's though still no definable colour. He looked absolutely furious. Raising a calm eyebrow at the Xadari and giving him a hard, icy look, Geran very deliberately put his arm round Alaea again, holding her to him.

"The lady is under my protection and you will not attack her verbally or physically." He stated implacably, in the tone his father used when being the big scary godslayer king. The other male's jaw just tightened as he continued glaring at Geran.

"He can't understand you; I am the only one of my race who can." Alaea whispered, curling deeper into his chest. The glare got stronger.

"Translate then, I'm not leaving you here with him." Geran replied in a taut whisper, not taking his eyes off the other male. Alaea wisely did what she was told. The male spat something which didn't need much translation in response. Geran tightened his grip on Alaea again and led her back to the main clearing, taking a wide circle round the irate male.

XXX

As soon as they got back to the clearing, Geran gave his mother a look and nodded at her. She got the point, knowing that her son wanted to talk at some point. Ce'nedra smiled gently at the Xadari and asked her if she wanted to play with the children. Alaea seemed to cheer up a bit and happily took over the watching of Xgara, who seemed delighted with her new playmate. Layadan got back not long after that, and glared at Geran but disappeared off when he saw Alaea was undetainable.

Geran pulled his mother aside as soon as it wasn't obvious and explained what he gathered of the situation. Unsurprisingly she was enraged. Thankfully she had learnt to conceal her temper and channel it and she immediately started plotting.

XXX

The next morning they were woken by floating singing and as Geran got out of his tent he saw Alaea standing at the base of Xantha's tree, palms together, eyes closed and head bowed. As the song died out she stepped forward in a measured pace. Behind her came four Xadari, including the temperamental male, holding a litter. Alaea walked to the centre of the clearing before turning round and looking straight at Xantha's tree and vines shot out of the ground and took the litter and created a sort of live bier for the litter. The vines tilted the bier slightly so it was clear the ancient dryad queen was lying on the litter, clearly dead.

Alaea paced closer to the bier and knelt down. She seemed to slightly rearrange Xantha's hands and placed something in them before rising and stepping back. The vines rose again, forming a living coffin round the dead queen. She then bowed her head again and proceeded from the clearing, the rest of the elves following her.

The moment was broken by Xera collapsing into Ce'nedra's arms.

XXX

The clearing round Xantha's tree was deserted and moved to the area around Xera's tree which was far smaller.

Once they had moved, Geran of course had to put up the new tents. Someone quietly explained that there would be a week's mourning period before Xera was crowned though the prince was wondering about the crowning. He couldn't recall Xantha having ever had a crown on and wondered about whether there was an official crown or what.

Alaea was mostly tied up with the official mourning rites and whatever they were doing but Ce'nedra did manage to get a few private conversations with the lady, made far easier by Geran being conspicuously away from her. He never found out the names of the other two males of the party but there was a certain hint of protectiveness about both males and the female almost behaved like a chaperone without saying it.

All the while, Ce'nedra was quietly organising Alaea's escape from her own people, an impressive feat since she had no contact outside the woods of the dryads. Thankfully, the Rivan Queen knew which dryads were the right to talk to and which would give them away.

XXX

The day before the coronation Alaea finally managed to get some time alone to walk with Geran as they gathered flexible bits of vines and general growth. Geran didn't both asking what was the point in this exercise but instead briefed her on some of the details.

The main issue was the fact that after a few discussions between Alaea and Ce'nedra, they had decided that there was going to be absolute secrecy on the part of the Xadari, that was to say that Alaea wasn't going to tell her people she was leaving until the last possible moment, or preferably some time after the last possible moment actually. Geran had suggested a note, a la his father. Ce'nedra had just glared at that suggestion.

Once they had gathered enough material they returned to the new clearing of the Dryads, they sat together, Geran handing her whatever she needed for whatever she was making. She wove the material into a thin, ornate band with craftsmanship to a level that Geran had never seen. To his surprise, as the band reached a fairly decent length, she pulled something out of her pocked and wove it into the band. Once she had finished, she held the creation up for Geran's approval.

Geran regarded the _living_ crown with surprise. She had made a terrifically beautiful crown out of the vines and leaves and twigs and the focal point was a large natural amber that had only been polished in terms of refinement. Alaea smiled at the look on his face as he regarded the gem.

"It is the jewel of the trees. They occur naturally at home and we bring one for each queen's crown when we come. The one in Xantha's crown was what I placed in her hands at her funeral. The same will happen at Xera's when she dies. It is kept as the symbol of their right as queen even after the original crown has rotted." Geran nodded absently.

She smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"Come, we must eat and then sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Geran smiled at her and then blinked as he realised that night was falling. Where had the time gone?


	3. Chapter 3

ANLR Chapter 3

Xera's coronation was the most simple ceremony of its nature that Geran had ever seen. The four other Xadari in the party took up points in the clearing at each of the four points of the compass. Alaea stood in the centre of the clearing, once again with palms pressed together and head bowed.

Xera was lead into the clearing by several other dryads, wearing a proper dress rather than the tunics most dryads wore. As she was first sighted, the Xadari started singing a soft, cheerful melody which stirred Geran to stand a little taller and almost made him want to sing along.

When Xera reached Alaea, the taller female looked up and smiled at her, before kneeling on one knee and moving her hands to above Xera's head, palms facing upwards. Geran missed exactly what happened but suddenly, in her hands was the living crown that Alaea had made the previous day.

Very gently, the Xadari placed the wreath on Xera's head and to Geran's surprise the wreath _bloomed_. The flowers which were suddenly covering the wreath were a range of wild flowers that covered everything except for the amber at the front.

Alaea then took Xera's hand and turned her round so all the gathered dryads could see her and formally presented her. There was a general feel of approval and then there was a party and that was it. The succinctness of the ceremony surprised the crown prince of Riva.

XXX

While they were celebrating, Alaea took Ce'nedra aside and warned her that the Xadari would be leaving around dawn the next day as all they had come to do was done. Ce'nedra then passed on to Xera that her own party would be leaving the next day, though slightly later in the day.

The next morning Alaea got up with the rest of her people and the group left off in a fairly loose flittering group, looking like fading shades and none of the rest of the group noticed when one of them flitted off and went back the way she had come, the males having taken the front from protective purposes.

When Alaea had returned to Xera's clearing, Ce'nedra and her children were ready to leave and did so without further ado. It only took a day's ride or so to get to the edge of the woods and to the waiting escort party since they rode at a fast gallop, Alaea having taken Xadara's horse and was holding the nine year old to her chest as they galloped.

Ce'nedra and her family's honour guard camping at the edge of the forest were rather surprised to see an extra female in the group but Geran was more surprised because suddenly the Xadari appeared much more human.

Though she was still delicate her hair had settled into a shade similar to his own reddish blonde hair and her eyes were a lovely shade of turquoise. She also no longer looked like she would blow away in a strong wind. There was still an otherworldliness about her, even though she had also lost her glow. When she spotted him staring at her she just winked at him cheerfully and he closed his jaw.

Much later on, Geran was able to sit and talk to her.

"How did you change your appearance?" He asked without preamble. She grinned at him. Since they had stopped Alaea had seemed to be in a disturbingly good mood for some reason that Geran didn't get considering she'd just run away from her people.

"Your people are not the only ones with magic you know. It is really only a trick of the light. Colour is only a type of light and light is a most natural thing, plants use it to live and all life is based on it. Xadari are creatures of nature and as such, everything about us is derived from nature. I simply manipulated the light that comes from me to be like how I wished it. You have a nice hair colour by the way." Geran frowned at the last comment. Alaea raised an eyebrow and eyed him sardonically until Geran worked out that her new hair colour was _exactly_ the same shade as his. She had chosen to have the same hair colour. He blushed slightly at the compliment.

At that point his mother sat down next to him and smiled at the lady. The Xadari smiled back and greeted Ce'nedra. After a little small talk the queen turned serious.

"Alaea, exactly how much time do we have before your absence is noted?" Alaea paused before answering the queen.

"Well, they will travel about three days before stopping to rest, we do not tire nearly as easily as your kind seems to. Once they have noted my absence they will most likely return to the Woods of the dryads to search for me. That time will probably involve at least half a day of rest since they will not be able to go on without any after three solid days of travel. We should be out of range by then and I have been concealing that by which they would track me by but they may pick up on it if they search hard enough, hopefully five days is enough for what little trail I have left to fade. Once they have searched around and hopefully found no trail, they will return to my father. No doubt he will then personally come after me. It will probably take between one and two months for him to reach the woods of the dryads, considering that he most likely will be travelling as fast as possible, it will most likely be closer to one month but after that I am not sure, I have no idea how long it will take for him to find me but I have no doubt he will eventually. He will not take the humiliation of his daughter running away lying down." Ce'nedra and Geran looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Alaea.

"What if he doesn't realise you ran away?"

"If I haven't ran away then I have been kidnapped. In such a case it would dishonour him not to rescue me. Either way it is a point of honour to retrieve me – either way, by his view, you have stolen his property." Geran stared at her, shocked while Ce'nedra's expression turned stormy.

"Property?"

"Ours is a very patriarchal society and a daughter is considered a special type of property, unofficially of course but for all intents and purposes we are. A female is meant to be silent, only holding her father or husband's opinions and making her menfolk's life easier. We are supposed to provide healthy sons and look after the children, etc. My mother is absolutely perfect by my father's standards, she has no brain in her head and simply is an extension of my father. I have rather too much of him in me to be such a door mat though." Ce'nedra snorted. Geran carefully kept his expression neutral, from what he heard his mother was a perfect example of too much like her father to be a good daughter.

XXX

By the time, by Alaea's estimation, her people would have got back to the woods of the dryads to start looking for her, their party had reached Tol Honeth. Varana seemed a bit surprised at their apparent haste, the journey normally taking longer than that, especially with two little girls, but greeted them affectionately anyway. When he came to Alaea, his eyebrows shot into his hairline at the beautiful young lady.

"Uncle, this is Alaea o f the Xadari, we acquired her in the woods of the dryads." Ce'nedra introduced, smiling at the surprised look on the Tolnedran emperor's face.

"I was unaware any other humans would be in the woods, especially at such an important time." He said carefully.

"I am not human, your majesty, and my kind do not reside in the woods of the dryads, we live beyond where your kind can reach." She smiled at the slightly poleaxed look on Varana's face. "Your people would call mine elves, Xadari is our own name for our kind. It is also the name the Dryads use for our kind, they being the only ones in contact with both our kind and yours." Geran had to stop his jaw dropping as she lifted her strawberry blond hair back from a delicately pointed ear, wondering how he had missed such a feature. Alaea apparently noticed his surprise and grinned mischievously at him.

XXX

Varana frowned at them, sitting in a chair to one side of the room as Ce'nedra and the dress makers fussed round Alaea. The elf only had the small number of floaty gowns she had brought for her stay in the woods of the Dryads and Ce'nedra had decided she needed a larger wardrobe. Only a small number were being made in Tol Honeth, but with the volatile situation involving the fact that her people were most likely searching for her, Varana was sitting in on the fitting session as they talked over making sure that her people couldn't drag her back.

"Once you have spent the obligatory few days here, you should get to Riva as soon as possible. I presume I would be right in thinking the fact that Riva is an island will slow them down significantly?" He looked to the elf standing in the centre of the group of women. She nodded.

"My people do not do water at all. It would take some while for them to be able to work out how to cross the water, or where I had gone when taking a boat." The emperor seemed pleased at the notion that the Xadari were not a see faring people. Geran rose, as much as he quite like seeing Alaea in only her shift as they fitted clothing round her, watching women fuss over clothes was not a thing the young man really liked doing.

"Shall I go talk to the Cherek ambassador, then? I have no doubt he would be willing to lend us his ship and there is nothing like a Cherek ship to get you where you need to go fast." Varana grinned and agreed while Ce'nedra agreed somewhat more resignedly. Geran was pretty sure his mother would have preferred a ship ran by more sober people.

As the prince left the room he flash Alaea a smile which she returned. Hopefully she wouldn't get sea sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Much to Geran's pleasure, when he got to the Cherek embassy, Barak and his son were both there as well the Cherek ambassador. The two towering Chereks greeted Geran enthusiastically and pulled him into a seat where there was a miraculously appearing mug of beer beside him.

"So what are you doing here, Geran?" Barak asked jovially. The crown prince did not have to look inside the keg to tell that the three Alorns were quite a way through already.

"We need to get back to Riva a bit quicker than planned. The ship we had organised to take us back won't be here for at least a week and we'd rather be in Riva by then." Unrak looked curiously at the young man he was supposed to protect.

"What's the rush Geran?" He asked. Geran got this impression that Unrak hadn't been nearly so far into the beer as his father and the ambassador.

"While in the woods of the Dryads we picked up an elf who wants to escape her father, who doesn't sound the nicest person out there at all. According to Alaea, that's the elf by the way, her people are really not sea going people so, since we offered to help her escape her people, we decided that getting her to Riva as soon as possible is the best way to protect her. It is particularly important to get her there quickly as her people can travel three days without rest and travel really fast. There is also the point that her father will go absolutely apeshit when he finds out she's gone and well, I think Alaea wants to be as far as possible from her father when that happens."

Barak laughed out loud at the explanation.

"Our young prince has a chivalrous streak! Are you sure you don't have any Arend in you?" Geran glared at the big man.

"The guy that had been sent to watch over her was the one her father wants her to marry and I really don't like him. What sort of self respecting man yells at a woman and actually bruises her skin?" He'd found out that on the journey from the woods of the dryads when Alaea had rolled up her sleeves to help cook. The bruises were mostly faded but still there enough to be see. Both Geran and Ce'nedra had been livid. The expressions on the Chereks' faces went hard. Though far from the first civilised people, brutalising your intended was not on.

"The _seabird_ is in port right now. It will take a little while to round up and sober up the crew but we can leave by tomorrow evening, if you lot are ready to leave by tomorrow's evening tide." Geran nodded, pleased. Once they were on the high seas and in a Cherek ship there was no one who could get to them.

XXX

Two days later, Geran and Unrak stood together watching Alaea. She was standing right at the front of the ship, wind whipping through her hair as she held on to the railings. Geran smiled slightly as he noticed she had let go of the illusion that made her appear human slightly so she glowed softly. She looked like a cross between the figurehead from the front of a boat and the spirit of the sea. More than once one of the sailors stopped to stare at the beautiful sight before blinking and carrying on with their work.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Unrak commented softly. Geran smiled at his friend. After a pause Unrak spoke again. "You've heard that many sailors believe that the sea is a lady?" Geran nodded. "Many of them think she is the lady sea's physical form. They think you have brought the most amazing luck upon the ship by bringing her aboard. They would fight to the death for her I think. You have to admit that she looks like it."

Geran smiled and paused before answering.

"She once told me that her kind are beings of nature and they reflect nature. Round here, that nature is the sea and as such she presently reflects it. I think she enjoys sailing by the way." Unrak grinned and laughed. Alaea's enjoyment of sailing was indisputably obvious.

XXX

Geran could tell his father was surprised to see the addition to the party that arrived in Riva's harbour, not to mention the fact the party was at least a week earlier than expected. Geran watched with interest as the two evaluated each other as they walked up to the citadel.

Once they were there, Garion and Kail both sat down to receive the explanation for Alaea's presence. Shortly after that Ce'nedra whisked the she-elf off to do something girly. Neither Geran nor his father bothered to ask what. Once the females were safely out the way Garion turned to his son.

"You fancy her, don't you?" His father commented. Kail, Barak and Unrak all grinned as Geran blushed deeply. Garion grinned. "I think it will not take too long for us to have a new crown princess, presuming that the lady is favourably disposed?" Geran blushed even harder.

All three males then started to give him advice on wooing her, much to Geran's embarrassment. There was not a day on which the arrival of dinner time was more welcome.

XXX

A few days later, Geran was able to extract Alaea from his mother's grasp and took her down into the city. Partly to escape the way many of the Rivans watched Alaea curiously, new people within the city itself being rare, he led her into Jorsan's shop. The glassmaker, one of his father's friends, smiled as he looked up at the two visitors.

"Your highness," Jorsan bowed at Geran before kissing Alaea's hand with another bow, "and the Lady of the Sea." Grean got a lopsided grin as he raised his eyebrow at that term of address. "That would be the unofficial title the people have given your Lady, Barak's sailors have been talking enthusiastically with various people. Its generally believed that the lady is the spirit of the sea."

Alaea giggled slightly.

"Seriously?" Jorsan grinned, apparently pleased that he had made her laugh. He seemed even more pleased when she went to examine the various glass figurines on display. Though they were by far not the only things sold, Geran knew that Jorsan loved producing the glass figurines.

As Alaea looked at all the glass figurines, Geran examined the glass jewellery in another cabinet. He spotted a delicate pendant of swirls of colours that shimmered in the light in an abstract design. He communicated with Jorsan by expression and, realising exactly what the prince wanted the piece for, Jorsan took out the pendant and wrapped it silently.

Once that was done, Geran turned back to the elf. She was examining a statue of a tree which was done in a somewhat stylised way and had little glass 'petals' in all sorts of colours. The lovely statue shone in the light. Noticing him standing next to her, Alaea rose with a smile.

"It is like the trees at home, though our leaves are not so varicoloured." Geran raised an eyebrow slightly; he had never seen a tree exactly like that one, whatever the colour scheme. He home must have been stunningly beautiful though.

Alaea reached up slightly a kissed his cheek gently.

"Shall we go on?" She asked softly, leading him outside. Geran followed carefully ignoring the look on Jorsan's face at the blush that lit his face.

XXX

A few days later, Geran's family (and Alaea) were sitting around doing nothing in particular, when a messenger brought in a letter. As Ce'edra looked expectantly at her husband, Garion opened the letter. He smiled as he looked up again.

"It's from Zakath, just a moment." Alaea went back to her tablet weave. She looked up again when Garion next spoke. "Well, that will be fun." He commented dryly.

"What is it dear?" Ce'nedra asked, glancing up from her own embroidery.

"Zakath has decided he wants to take us up on the standing invitation to the Alorn council again." Geran looked at bit surprised. In the approximately 16 years since his rescue from Zandramas, the Mallorean emperor had only taken up the invitation once before, not that many years before. It had taken the better part of a decade to stabilise Mallorea after the turmoil caused by the Sardion and Zandramas. The first visit of the Mallorean emperor had been just a bit tense, that having been the first time in history an emperor of Mallorea had visited the home of the Orb of Aldur. Only the fact that Garion had made it well known that Zakath and his wife had been immediately involved in the rescue of Geran from Zandramas had prevented any serious problems with Zakath being there.

All the same Geran grinned, he liked the sardonic man who doted on his strange wife. He suspected that Cyradis and Alaea would get on well, from what he remembered of the former seeress. Suddenly he grinned.

"Do you think he will bring cats this time?" There was a general laugh amongst those old enough to remember his previous visit. Alaea raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Zakath is a cat person and he has a female tabby, now the daughter of the original one, who provides him with a litter about once a year and he is constantly trying to find good homes for all the kittens. Last time he brought ones for mother and all of my sisters to keep as pets. I didn't get one since I have Wolf." She smiled as he gestured to the grey animal at Geran's feet. The wolf in question opened his eyes for a second blinked and went back to sleep against his human. Alaea laughed gently, she liked Geran's unusual pet.


	5. Chapter 5

ANLR

AN: Tolkien fans might note in this chapter the occasional similarity between the Xadari/elves and Tolkein elves. As Tolkien nut myself, I will admit similarities though I am trying to make the elves in this story somewhat different but there are only so many thing one can change and keep the elves.

Chapter 5

Alaea had trouble preventing herself from running to hide in the more distant parts of the Citadel as the foreign royals streamed in. She was not accustomed to so many people together like this. Varana's arrival came with something that gave her a better reason to be scared.

Geran wrapped his arm round her as she went stiff at the announcement that he had news for her. After spending a few moments regarding her, Varana explained further.

"Queen Xera wrote to me, your king himself has got involved in the search for you. My people have also noted that there have been quite a few sightings of your people outside the woods of the dryads. You lot are good at hiding, aren't you?" The last comment was said with a certain amount of frustration.

"Yes; why?" Alaea asked quietly. All four Alorn rulers, plus Fulrach (Zakath had yet to arrive), were also looking at Varana curiously.

"My people report seeing them and then suddenly disappearing whenever they try to follow; no matter how discreet they are." Alaea smiled slightly at him and straitened up. A strange expression crossed her face and then she literally vanished from sight. Geran, with his arm around her, could still feel her there. Suddenly, the feeling of her hair was gone and before he could entirely register it, Alaea appeared behind Varana and leant over his ear.

"Boo." She whispered, sending the emperor flying in shock. Once everyone had got over that shock, Alaea returned to her seat and explained. "Elves can, with some effort, become a sort of spirit which allows us both to move very fast and be unseen. It is tiring to do so however." Varana nodded as Alaea smiled at him.

"Are there any other unusual talents you people might have that I should know about?" he asked, still slightly pale from her surprising him.

"A small number of us have developed the ability to read a person's surface thoughts, though there are very few of us with that ability. Otherwise, we just have vastly improved speed and endurance, not to mention general stealth. We also have the ability to become one with nature – not enough to cross the waters to get here but nature itself will generally work with us to make sure our paths are as easy as possible. I suspect the areas near the woods of the dryads have been having remarkably good weather, neither too warm nor cold and lacking in precipitation." Varana raised his eyebrows.

"So look for places that have unusually good weather in travelling terms then?" She nodded.

XXX

The next day, Zakath's ship came in and, not only did he have his wife and three children of his own, but he also had more kittens – six for the visiting kings' wives and one for Alaea. When asked how he knew to bring one for her he smiled at his petite wife.

"My dear Cyradis might no longer have the gift of foresight, but she does have a very good memory, as she reminds me frequently." Cyradis smiled mischievously before greeting Alaea, surprising virtually everyone with their familiarity. Both females just smiled cryptically at the assembled notables.

Later on, when her situation had been explained and Varana had commented about even the elf king being personally involved in the search, Cyradis looked at Alaea, for once showing surprise.

"Have you not told them of your status among you kind?" The former seer asked. Alaea blushed slightly.

"Former status, Cyradis, running away is a pretty good way of getting disowned. The sole reason my father wants me back, presuming he knows I ran rather than was taken, it to drag me back to formally disown me, humiliate me in front of all my people and then kick me back out to be an outcast not allowed within our realm ever again. Most likely Layadan would take the opportunity to dishonour me further since I would not have suitable male protection anymore and he most likely will be sour at the lost opportunity for social climbing in terms of marriage to me. About the only thing I might have left is my foresight since I don't think that can be taken." Alaea responded bitterly. Geran wasn't the only one staring her in shock.

"Layadan, who is he?" Alaea rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"The one my father wants me to marry, though he has made it abjectly clear he considers me loose slut for even talking to Prince Geran." The aforementioned prince held on to her tighter – with this revelation of how she would be treated if she returned he was even more determined to protect her. His father had obviously picked up more in what she had said.

"You have the gift of foresight? And what was your former status?" Garion asked. By the looks of it he wasn't the only person who wanted to ask that question.

"Yes, I inherited it from my mother's line. It is a hereditary skill amongst my people." She said. More than one person raised their eyebrows at that revelation. The now ancient Cho Hag of Algaria noticed that she hadn't answered the second of the questions.

"And your former status lady?" He asked quietly. For the first time he could remember, Alaea actually looked embarrassed.

"Princess, and only child of King Arailis." She said, flushing. Geran absently noticed that her cheeks literally glowed when she blushed. Everyone else in the room was staring in shock.

"You are a princess?" Garion asked. Alaea ducked her head.

"I was before I ran, that is why the king is involved. It is particularly dishonouring for what you would call the crown princess to run away. Most likely as well, Layadan will have made out that I have eloped with your prince Geran which will make it even more of a dishonour for him. Father will most like be pissed with both Tolnedra and Riva." Garion raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't it occur to you that I might want to know about the political ramifications of granting you safety? And the apparent potential for war?" Alaea shrugged.

"Our people not only have no contact with yours but we have no army. Our males can fight but we rely on our magic and nature itself to protect us. It is not like you can ever find us to attack and we have never and will never go to war." Silk snorted slightly.

"Are you sure there is no historical fudging going on there? No nation has never gone to war and has no army." Cyradis glared at him and was about to correct the prince but Alaea got there first.

"I remember the cracking of the worlds, young prince, believe me in my knowledge that my kind have never gone to war, not even against Torak when he stole Aldur's living stone." Now everyone was staring with their jaws on the floor, except for Alaea and Cyradis, the former of whom was sitting up with raised eyebrow and serious expression and the latter of whom was almost grinning at everyone.

"Elves are partially immortal. They can be killed but it is hard to do. They take a thousand years to mature and when they reach physical maturity they cease to age totally. King Arailis was one of the original elves created by UL himself, for they were created by the one himself, and was selected to rule. He was one only 140 originally created and I don't believe there are that many more have been born?" Cyradis comment and looked questioningly at Alaea.

"We number little over a thousand and have roughly 3 generations though it hard to separate them out. We say three because born ones have had children, though the unborn ones sometimes have children younger." Geran looked at her in shock. He had thought her his age, not twice the age of aunt Pol, or near enough. Alaea grinned at him. "I'm guessing it wouldn't make you feel better if I told you I was barely more than a toddler at the cracking the worlds, oh, no more than two hundred years old."

Geran glared at her as her eyes danced with laughter.

"How do you remember it then?" Asked Kheva.

"Elves have perfect memory." She shrugged. The young king glared at her.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Alaea seemed to consider the snippy question.

"Don't know, I'll tell you when I find out." Geran had to snort with laughter as she grinned at the Drasnian king.

XXX

Now Zakath was there, Alaea did not seems to have nearly so much problem with shyness and she and Cyradis soon came thick as thieves. It was obvious that the two knew each other from somewhere though, considering the isolation of the elves, no one could work out where they would have met. Unfortunately, it was rather hard to get answers from them as the empress and the princess seemed to take classes from each other on how to be cryptic. Geran wondered whether it was a seer thing or just the effect of coming from mystic races.

Either way the next few days brought a group of late comers that just made thing get rather more interesting. Geran couldn't wait to see the meeting between Alaea and his more mystic relatives. Belgarath, Poledra, Polgara, Durnik and the twin would be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

ANLR 6

Pedictably, Polgara, the twins and the male sorcerers greeted Alaea with some curiosity, none of them having even heard of the elves. Somewhat more surprisingly, Poledra greeted the elf as familiarly as Cyradis had, as if they knew each other. Not particularly surprisingly, Poledra was no more inclined to explain that than the two seers had been. Thankfully, however, Poledra didn't join the pair in their private group who seemed to know more than anyone else.

Eventually Belgarath seemed to get bored of the two, apparently getting as irritated with Cyradis's secretiveness as he had during the search for Geran.

"How do you two know each other?" He snapped on one evening as the two sat next to each other, talking quietly. Both Alaea and Cyradis regarded him in amusement while Garion leant over to Poledra.

"I note you have yet to mellow his temper Grandmother." The tawny haired woman smiled softly.

"I doubt UL himself could mellow his temper, young wolf." There was more than one snort of amusement at that comment. Cyradis an Alaea were both smiling slightly as they continued to regard the ancient Sorcerer that was glaring at them. When it seemed Belgarath was about break, Alaea actually answered his question.

"We are Seers ancient one." He glared at the two innocently smiling blonds.

"_And?"_" Alaea laughed, a soft, tinkling laugh.

"The elves helped the Dals build Kell after your gods forsook them – we taught them the mystic arts and they are the only humans we ever contact and we keep in contact with the seers and share visions. As both Princess and a seer myself, I was in charge of the contact and often spoke with Cyradis while she was Seeress of Kell, as well as with both her predecessors and successors. Why else would I have learnt your language when most of my race does not bother?" She smiled oh so sweetly at the old sorcerer resulting in him very nearly growling at her. Garion, with unusual tact, butted in with another question.

"So that is how the two of you knew each other and how Cyradis knew of your status amongst your people?" Both nodded, still smiling too sweetly to be honest. Geran was beginning to think the two of them were doing it deliberately just to annoy Belgarath. He wouldn't put it past them, they seemed to have a rather warped sense of humour.

XXX

Geran was wondering round the fortress of Riva trying to work out how to get Alaea on her own. His mother, for whatever reason had decided that the presence of so many royals called for a ball. She had then pushed Geran to ask Alaea to go with him. He was beginning to suspect his mother was trying to set them up and the ball was an exercise in matchmaking. Ce'nedra was a terrible meddler at times.

The problem was that it seemed as if Cyradis and Alaea were attached at the hip. Why did the elf have to turn out to be a normal female when he could of done without it?

Eventually Geran wandered into Jorsan's workshop, having at some point gone from the citadel into the main city. He was met by Jorsan, who was grinning wickedly at the distracted prince.

"Would your highness's distraction have anything to do with the fair Lady Alaea perchance?" The man asked, looking distinctly amused at the blush that covered Geran's face. Geran glared for a moment before spilling out his dilemma to the man who listened with paternal amusement. After several second of silence following Geran's explanation, Jorsan finally spoke.

"Send her a present, to her quarters, with a note requesting her presence somewhere romantic, or at least private and ask her then. I'd advise not just coming out with it, take her on a walk and make small talk for a little while before asking, build up to it. It'll be less nerve wracking that way and more likely to get a positive response. If the look on her face is anything to go by when she was in here she is favourably inclined to your highness." Geran gave the man a grateful look. While his father was generally good to talk to, he was not a man to go to for advice on girls, having been totally clueless and then in an arranged marriage. Jorsan, who was somewhat of a family friend, was far more helpful in that, having courted his wife, the daughter of his former master.

"And on that note, I need to pay for that necklace and, if you still have that tree figurine, I believe I would like that as well." Geran said with a grin. Jorsan smiled at him.

"I'm afraid the original figurine has gone but, predicting you would want it at some point, I made another specifically for the lady." Jorsan commented taking a figurine out of a cupboard to show Geran. It was larger than the first figurine he'd made and the leaves were different, a sort of iridescent green colour. This one was also in bud with many tiny microscopic buds over the tree. If anything, it was more beautiful than the first and it took Geran's breath away.

"Wow." He uttered quietly and than man smiled at his prince's obvious entrancement.

"I'll go wrap it shall I?" Geran nodded absently still entranced by the beauty of the glass sculpture.

XXX

Alaea smiled at Geran as they walked through a relatively private area slightly outside the city, the most romantic place the prince had been able to think of to take her for a walk. They had been talking about nothing in particular though occasionally the elf princess gave him looks that implied she was waiting for something.

The problem was that Geran was having trouble building up the nerve to ask her.

"Geran, is there something you want to ask me?" Geran flushed and looked down, suddenly totally loosing his nerve. Alaea laughed, and to his utter amazement, gently placed a hand either side of his face and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"If your want to take me to this ball of your mother's, the answer is yes by the way." Geran blinked and the grinned, taking her waist and giving her a more thorough kiss.

"Thank you!" Alaea grinned and flushed slightly. After a moment's hesitation she leant into Geran's chest, her hands dropping to his shoulders as she curled up in his embrace.

XXX

It was a couple of weeks later that the ball would be held and Geran used that time well to court Alaea, who seemed rather receptive of his attentions. She certainly was receptive to his kisses. Once when Ce'nedra commented on her noticeable affection towards Geran she blushed.

"Affection is a very much private thing amongst my people and my parents were never particularly so, at least that I ever saw. Reserve is very much the expected behaviour, especially from me as a princess. I find the freedom to express feelings and share affection very much delightful and intend to revel in it." Ce'nedra had smiled at her as Geran had blushed slightly, knowing full well that Alaea meant that she intended to be very affectionate to him.

While the amount of time Geran had alone with her had increased exponentially after their little walk, Cyradis and Ce'nedra still monopolised Alaea to some extent, as far as Geran could tell, primarily to dress her up, the two viewing the princess as their new dress up doll to play with.

While Geran was looking forward to the ball and most definitely looking forward to going to it with Alaea, as it got closer, he developed a sense of foreboding, as if something was about to happen. He quietly took his father and the other disciples of Aldur aside and told them about the sense that something not so good was going to happen at it seemed to be somewhat in conjunction with the ball.

Belgarath eyed Geran with a certain hint of suspicion.

"Anything else you're getting a feeling about?" Geran thought about it.

"I'm not sure whether it's just to do with the fact I'm worried about her father but I can't help feeling its to do with Alaea." Belgarath raised an eyebrow at his grandson.

"So watch out for a race that is super fast, can go invisible, has evaded the entire world for millennia and might well be pissed off because we've nicked their crown princess yet can literally walk past the entirety of the collected spies of Drasnia, Tolnedra and Mallorea without being seen?" He asked Geran, used to his grandfather, just nodded and the grumpy old man. "Yay."

Poledra snorted with laughter and cuffed her husband round the head.

"We'll be as watchful as is possible with these people and just generally watchful. Either way we should warn Alaea to be watchful, she has far more chance of spotting her people than others." Geran nodded. And relaxed a little as the discussion went on, trying to cover all issues. If anyone in the world could stop a problem from happening, it was this group.

XXX

Alaea was stunning.

She was dressed in a light gossamer gown, clearly based on the clothing she had from her own people but oh so much more interesting.

It was a sort of iridescent sea green that shimmered between shades and delicately beaded with seed pearls and delicate gold and silver embroidery. The outer layer was draped over a very fine satin under dress of ice blue which clung to her figure. To complete the image of the Lady of the Sea which was evident, they had braided pearls, sapphires, turquoise and beryl into her hair that was pulled up in an intricate pattern. She looked both otherworldly and absolutely stunning.

Geran greeted her with a soft kiss and the gift of a rose before stepping back and staring.

"You look amazing." He breathed and Alaea smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you." She returned to her room to place the rose in a vase, not noticing how Geran nervously felt for his pocket where he had something rather special. When Alaea turned back to him, he smiled nervously at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Before we go I have a question, erm..." She smiled encouragingly at him. "This evening I wanted to ask my father formal permission to marry you but I wanted to ask you before we were in public whether you would object." He rushed out, not quite looking at her. There was a stunned, pregnant pause and then he had an armful of Alaea and was being thoroughly kissed.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." She got out after a moment regaining her breath from kissing him. Geran grinned at her and sighed with relief.

"Thank you. Thankfully I don't think father is going to object, well, unless he likes sleeping in a chair." Alaea laughed, knowing that Ce'nedra would make Garion's life a misery if he didn't agree.

XXX

Both Garion and Ce'nedra were grinning at the happy couple as they both smiled back. As predicted Garion had not disagreed, but had in fact been highly enthusiastic about the betrothal.

They were standing in the throne room as it had been in the immediate vicinity when Geran and Alaea had caught Geran's parents up before the ball.

Suddenly Garion frowned.

"Geran get my sword sheath." Ce'nedra looked as if she was about to complain at the concept of Garion going to the ball armed but Garion was already moving toward his throne above which the great sword which held the Orb of Aldur hung. Once both father and son had returned and Geran was helping his father strap on his sword Garion explained best he could.

"I don't know what it is but I have a strong feeling I will need it with me tonight. If people ask, I will say that I wanted the orb there for the announcement of my firstborn's betrothal. It's not like the stone doesn't have a vested interest in that union." Ce'nedra smiled wryly, knowing as well as anyone else that the orb would happily interfere if it thought it could help the line of its guardians get on. It was a stone with a humongous romantic streak, as well as a vested interest, after all.

"If you are ready, shall we go?" The tiny queen asked wryly. Geran blushed.

"Just one moment. I haven't given Alaea her ring yet." Ce'nedra grinned at her blushing son and then looked to her soon-to-be daughter in law, who was looking down with a faint blush and a rather pleased look about her. Geran pulled out the little box and opened it, offering the ring to Alaea. "Shall I put it on?" He asked shyly.

Alaea nodded, still looking rather shy. Somewhat awkwardly, and far too aware of his parents presence, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She lifted her hand to actually get a good look at the ring.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She looked up hesitantly before leaning in and kissing him softly. Geran drew her into his arms and deepened the kiss a little.

"Love you." He whispered. They drew back to his parents smiling indulgently at the pair. Geran offered Alaea his hand with a smile and the followed his parent out of the hall.

Outside the feasting hall/ballroom Barack, Silk and Velvet awaited them with grins.

"What took you so long?" Silk asked with a grin. Garion grinned at them.

"Oh, we were unavoidably detained. There was something that needed doing first I'm afraid." Barack raised an eyebrow at the younger man. Garion smiled beatifically back. "And you will find out when everyone else does, say in about five minutes or so."

Barack glared at him as both spies grinned. Geran was not going to take a bet on whether they'd already worked it out or not.

They entered the hall, Barack, Silk and Velvet standing to one side to allow the royal family a grand entrance. The group proceed to the dais at one end and turned to face the collected nobility. Garion stepped forward to speak.

"Well met and welcome to you all your Majesties, highnesses, Lords and Ladies. Before this ball starts I have a very important announcement to make." He indicated to Geran and Alaea who stood to one side of him. "I would like to announce the betrothal between my son and heir Geran and the Princess Alaea of Xadari Elves."

There was silence for a moment which was then broken by an inarticulate scream of rage as Layadan appeared out of thin air and charged at Alaea only to be met by the tip of Garion's sword.


	7. Chapter 7

ANLR 7

The iridescent male stopped dead, staring at the flaming blade at his throat. Garion eyed him dispassionately as every armed male in the room (the vast majority of them) drew weapons as well. Geran drew the knife he had on his belt and curled Alaea into his arms, holding her tightly.

In the cleared area in front of the Royal family appeared another elfin male who Geran did not recognise but could easily guess the identity of.

This one was significantly taller than the already tall Layadan and practically oozed majesty and power, as well as a grimness of face that implied he was distinctly unamused.

"Foolish boy." The newly appeared male muttered as he stepped forward. He then turned glittering eyes on Garion. "I am King Arailis of the Xadari Elves. I have to admit to being rather surprised to hear of my Daughter's betrothal. It is usually considered polite to ask me first, as well as issue an invite to the event announcing such an occasion." He drawled.

Garion was not impressed by the ancient being.

"It is also usual for a father to protect their daughters from abusive males rather than try and force them to marry said males." Arailis raised an eyebrow at Garion and then looked towards the younger elfin male, still standing stock still at the end of the burning sword of the Guardian of the West.

"Abusive? I think the version of events I have been given vary somewhat from yours." He drawled quietly. Geran turned towards Arailis (conveniently putting Alaea more out of the way) and regarded the elf flatly.

"When we gave her sanctuary at her request, my betrothed was sporting bruises given to her by the one held at the end of my father's sword. Most of the dryads witnessed on more than one occasion him verbally abusing her, your people notably behaving as if this is an acceptable way to treat a lady, let a lone a princess. On this evidence we decided to offer sanctuary to the Lady because it was evident she was not being suitably protected and cared for a Lady should be. As such, with the offer of sanctuary being accepted she became my Father's ward and we have formally asked his permission to marry after I have formally courted the lady and kept to all proprieties." Arailis's eyebrow had risen significantly through the speech from Geran. He stared pointedly at the prince before turned his gaze to Layadan. In barely perceptible movements he was holding Layadan by the hair, glaring violently at the elf and hissing something distinctly violent sounding at the younger male.

From his position holding her, Geran heard Alaea gasp, in shock or surprise he couldn't tell.

Very soon Layadan was cowering in front of his king, looking terrified as the rest of the hall watched on in shock. It was obvious Arailis was less than amused as his glow strengthened as he continued what they could only guess was a diatribe from the tone. Suddenly Arailis flung Layadan down, clearly having knocked the male out with the force of his throw. He then turned luminous eyes on his daughter.

"He will be tried in front of the entire court and cast out for both harming our crown princess and lying to me. Now Alaea, introduce me to this man you have chosen as your mate." Alaea stared at her father in shock before shaking herself and uncurling from Geran's chest.

"My Lord Father, may I introduce Prince Geran of Riva, son of Belgarion, Godslayer, Guardian of the West, Disciple of Aldur and King of Riva." Arailis regarded the princess and Geran with an inscrutable expression. He then nodded.

"You have cared for my daughter well and treated her honourably Prince Geran. Know this however, hurt her and there is not a place in the world you can hide where I cannot find you and dismember you as slowly as possible." Geran went white as there was utter silence and then Garion snorted and sheathed his sword.

"It nice to know that speech doesn't change between peoples King Arailis. Welcome to my court. Pardon the less than warm welcome but we were unsure of your intentions to Our daughter and would protect her with everything we have." Arailis actually smiled.

"We do indeed have something in common then my Lord Godslayer. And I accept you welcome." Arailis smiled dryly and then walked over to his daughter.

Alaea looked up at his somewhat cautiously, still rather shocked from his recent actions. Her father held his arms out and with a soft, startled cry, Alaea fell into them and sighed softly as he encased her in his arms. After several long moments he drew back and kissed her head. He then intertwined her hand with Geran's and a red ribbon appeared out of thin air, tying the hands together. Arailis whispered something in the tongue of the Xadari.

He then drew back his hand and turned it palm up and somehow two greyish balls no bigger than marbles were there. He placed them in the intertwined hands of the pair with a small smile.

"Alaea will explain what to do with them. My congratulations children." He whispered before turning back to the court.

He then clapped his hands and two other Xadari appeared from nowhere and cleared up the still unconscious Layadan and he smiled at Garion.

"My pardon, My Lord for the interruption." Garion grinned back.

"I think I can forgive it. Now I believe we were supposed to be having a ball. Geran, why don't you and Alaea take the first dance." After a pause, the pair getting over their stock somewhat, Geran led Alaea to the dance floor to lead the first dance.

XXX

Arailis reclined indolently in his chair and slowly drank from the goblet in his hand, smiling at Garion. The kings and Belgarath had gathered together once the ball had broken up in Garion's study to talk as the ladies fussed about with the long process of preparing for bed.

"I have to say, I didn't expect this ball to turn out quite like that." Garion commented dryly. Arailis grinned at the man.

"Neither did I, to be honest I'm rather shocked at the behaviour of Layadan, he is a good actor and a good liar. He came across as a good strong male who would be able to protect my daughter properly. I am rather angry with myself for not having spotted that more was going on. I shall have to interrogate those I sent with my daughter rather closely, they seem in league with the cad." He frowned harshly. Garion looked at him curiously.

"From what Alaea said, you want to force her to conform rather to your society's rules and be rather less assertive. She also commented that you rather strongly objected to her visiting other realms." Arailis gave them a sardonic look.

"I would not object to her visiting other realms if she told me beforehand and took a proper escort rather than sneaking off and only letting me know what she was up to this time by default of leaving a note." The other kings snorted with laughter while giving Garion and Belgarath pointed looks. Arailis raised a questioning eyebrow at the looks. Cho Hag decided to explain.

"Oh, it seems she's marrying into the right family then. When Garion, Silk and Belgarath went off to confront Torak they left only a note. Ce'nedra and Polgara were furious." Arailis laughed out loud.

"I presume you will have a formal marriage ceremony for Geran and Alaea?" Garion nodded, looking rather confused.

"Of course, your people do not have one?"

"What you saw tonight with the ribbon around their hands is all that passes for a marriage ceremony amongst out people. The things I handed them are seeds from the trees that grace our wood. While we are not bound to trees the same way the dryads are we share some traditions and those seed will be planted and intertwined as they grow representing their love and marriage. Should one of them die, the tree will fade and with it the other partner. They, when they first lie together, will bond in soul as much as body and that bond is eternal and the tree will live as long as that bond.

As for your ceremony, I presume it can be timed so as that my wife has time to get here? She will kill me if I don't make sure she is here for at least one of the ceremonies." Garion raised an eyebrow at the elf. He responded carefully.

"That is not a problem. If you will forgive me for asking but Alaea described your wife as, to quote, 'a doormat'. She seemed to be of the belief your wife has no mind of her own." Arailis stared at Garion for a moment, his lips quirking before he broke into hysterical laughter.

"Lilaea, a door mat?" He managed to splutter out between laughs. "That's a good one." Eventually he got a hold of himself and caught the rather bemused expressions on the other males faces. "I think my daughter mistakes agreeing with me in public for letting me walk all over her. Trust me, when there is no audience, Lilaea most definitely has a mind of her own. I would say that Alaea is more Lilaea's daughter than mine in that respect." Cho Hag smiled dryly.

"Ah, the misconceptions of youth." He commented wryly. Arailis smirked at the elderly man with a grin and bowed slightly.

XXX

Lilaea, queen of the elves, arrived remarkably quickly. Arialis and Alaea had both smiled cryptically at the surprise of the humans about the speed of her expected arrival time when Arialis had responded to the question of how long they would need to postpone the wedding for in the name of Lilaea being there and were now enjoying the looks on the faces of those in Riva as she arrived.

Lilaea had stood at the bow of the ship, much like a figurehead, just as her daughter had some time earlier, though she had not made her appearance any more human and her somehow earthy iridescence made her all the more striking. Alaea and Arialis smiled as their sensitive ears picked up the sounds of whispers that she must be the Queen of Nature itself as her daughter was the Lady of the Sea.

Even as the sailors and dock hands secured the ship, Arialis was moving forward to greet his queen. She practically floated off the ship, the gangplank looking somewhat superfluous to the lady even as, smiling, Arailis took a single hand and bowed to her, kiss her knuckles. She smiled softly and took the hand holding hers and kissed it gently, the two elves staring into each others eyes for several long moments.

Arailis nodded slightly after a number of moments and turned towards the watching crowd and leading his queen towards Garion, Ce'nedra, Geran and Alaea. Lilaea placed a single hand across her heart and bowed slightly to Garion.

"Well met my Lord Godslayer. It is a pleasure to meet one who has done the world such a service." She said softly, her voice life the rustle of the leave on a tree. Garion bowed to her elegantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet one who has raised the lady I already happily call daughter." Lilaea smiled at Garion and went on to greet Ce'nedra and then turned to Geran and Alaea with a soft smiled.

"Well met my Lord, My daughter." She commented softly, Alaea grinned and hugged her mother somewhat deliberately. Geran, placed as he was, saw the startled look on Queen Lilaea's face, though he doubted many others had.

"Nana! It has been too long!" She exclaimed.

"I wonder why?" Lilaea commented dryly and Geran had to smother a snort of laughter. Alaea seemed somewhat surprised at the comment coming from her mother. Lilaea looked around. "Would it be advisable for us to retire to the Citadel for further introductions?"

Ce'nedra smiled at the lady and agreed, the two talking quietly on the way up to the citadel. Garion followed, talking quietly with Barack and Silk, who had accompanied them to the docks. Geran and Alaea followed at the back of the party, for the most part in silence. After a little while Alaea leant over to whisper to Geran.

"When did she develop a sense of humour?" Geran just laughed.

XXX

The wedding was sumptuous.

At Arailis's insistence, Lilaea had brought the wedding dress with her and it was a work of elfin art. It was made of layers of finest silk satin, a fabric so fine was barely there. The colour was a blueish white that shimmered with that same iridescence that seemed a trademark of their people. It was delicately but highly ornately decorated with gold and silver embroidery and delicate little beads of pearls, sapphires, beryl and other gems that Geran could not identify. The entire creation floated delicately and absolutely stunningly around his beloved who truly looked otherworldly, her head crowned with an equally fine veil and a delicate little circlet of a silverish-blue metal cleverly wrought to resemble plants.

Geran was dressed in a darker blue outfit of a tunic rich velvet shot with gold, though equally sumptuously beaded and embroidered. His hose were a dark blue silk and he wore a robe of matching silk damask. Both sets of parent stood at the dais either side of the priest of Belar who performed the ceremony.

Neither Geran nor Alaea really paid all that much attention beyond giving the required answers and they paid even less attention to the celebrations after, leaving as soon as was polite for their bedroom.

XXX

Belgarath, remembering the last time he had been at a party like this, nearly thirty years previously, wandered into the throne room to find Arailis sprawled elegantly on the steps beside Garion's throne. The wizened old sorcerer raised his eyebrows at the elf who smiled back at him.

"I am reacquainting my self with an old friend. I have not had opportunity to talk with the Orb since its making." He commented softly. Belgarath carried on looking at the elf quizzically. "I felt the orb come into existence and visited Aldur to meet it but I have not see it since. It seems a little distracted however." He commented wryly.

Belgarath gave the lightly glowing orb a look.

"Its probably making sure my grandson is looking after your daughter properly if you catch my meaning." Arailis gave Belgarath a sardonic look and then looked at the orb which had gone a deep shade of pink. The ancient pair just grinned at each other before settling back in companionable silence.


End file.
